24 Hours
Details *'Title:' 限定24小时 / Xian Ding 24 Xiao Shi *'English title:' 24 Hours *'Genre:' Science fiction *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-25 Synopsis Gao Leng's ascetic male god "Li Xin" and tech glasses house "Stability" are a pair of friends who love and kill each other. A hangover triggered the superpower of "touching objects as human beings", turning the items in the stable home into living people, but these "materialized people" with weird personalities only appeared for 24 hours at a time. Li Xin and An Ding were thus caught in a series of bizarrely interesting but hidden crises. At the same time, they fell in love with the toilet paper girl Sable at the same time, and in order to gain her favor, they had to start a ridiculous competition. The inexplicable darkness is gradually coming. Character Introduction Li Xin Actor: Li Hongyi Voiceover: Yang Tianxiang Li Xin is an "almighty high-rich and handsome" who is proficient in knowledge, games and sports. He is the founder of a game company. He and Lin Wanchen, An Ding, and Sable are involved in an intricate cross-species relationship. Sha Bu'er Actor: Pan Shuangshuang Dubbed: by Lu Gengyi Sha Bu'er is a toilet paper personified by Stabilization. She is sick when facing water, and burns when encountering fire. The appearance of a goddess and a silky heart. Li Xin is the male god she likes in her heart. Materialize people. An Ding Actor: Li Haonan Voiceover: Su Shangqing An Ding is a tech otaku, a stupid and wonderful inventor, possesses the super ability of “touching objects as human beings”, has a weird personality, and possesses unique skills. He is the master of Lao Bei, Shabul, Intel, Jiu Mu, 6800, Philip, and Tian You. Lin Wanchen Actor Ruan Yubai Voiceover: Li Shimeng Lin Wanchen is Li Xin and Ding Fafa, a doctor of medical science, a high school of IQ and EQ. She has both a high-cold professional atmosphere and a youthful sweet girl. Intel Actor: Shen Tai Voiceover: Lu Zhixing Intel is a cute and warm man who is good at analyzing everything with data and using his powerful data processing system to help stability solve scientific problems several times and become an indispensable assistant to stability. Cast *Li Hong Yi as Li Xin *Li Hao Nan as An Ding *Pan Shuangshuang as Sha Bu'er *Ruan Yu Bai as Li Wanchen *Shen Tai as Ying Te'er *Chen Zi Han as Ying Xi *He Ming Han as Xing Jie *Xu Hao as Hai Er *Chen Yi En as Jiu Fang *Yu Yue *Gan Yan as Yang Dazhi *Akaki Osaki *Gindy *Yu Xinbo as Fhilip *Wang Yiwei as Pike *Zhang Xinkai as Tian You *Yao Xingzhu as Joanna *Dai Zhuo Ning as Dai Mo *Zhong Xuankai as Mo Lin *Li Mengnan as Li Haozheng *Zhang Yingchen as Ying Chen Production Credits *'Directors:' Peng Ke 彭柯, Li Yan *'Screenwriters:' Meng Ze Guang 孟泽光, Wang Shi Fu 王世富, Tian Fang Qi 田芳琦 Music soundtrack Behind the scenes *On November 13, 2017, the play completed the shooting of the Beijing shooting scene, and moved to Xiamen. The house where the main character settled in the play was built by the production team with 224 drawings and took 3 months *The "Limited 24 Hours" episode was 14 million on the first day of launch, and occupied the fourth place in the daily ranking of the online drama series on the third day of the launch. The play volume was 132 million, which lasted for about a month, and the play ended with 270 million playbacks. External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:IQiyi